Wildstar's Destiny
by Lesser Doge Who Isn't Writing
Summary: UPDATED SUMMARY. Wildpaw is a simple apprentice, close to being a warrior. When he receives a prophecy, it isn't about him. It's about his future kits. He shares it with the medicine cat and his best friend. Along with the prophecy, he has his mentor, the deputy, hating him and encouraging attacks on him. There's also all those times he glares at Wildpaw's family. CANCELLED :/
1. Poorly written Prolouge

**Hello! Guess what? MY VERY FIRST STORY! plz no hate, because this is my first I am not greatest at writing. but if you want bad writing that makes no sense, read starkit's prophecy. I dare you. any1 who reviews gets free invisible cookies and warrior cats plushies of their choice**

_Wildpaw awoke, finding himself in a forest filled with flowers, trees, and rivers."Wildpaw!" Wildpaw swerved his head around, tracking the voice."Up here!" it called. Looking up, he saw a golden furred down, she signaled him to follow her. Walking through the forest, the two didn't found himself in a moor which he'd never seen , they he could ask,the she-cat answerd his question."Your probably wondering just who i am. My name is Sunspots.I formerly was a medicine cat of FLowerclan." Sunspot nodded in excitement."What? am I special? will I be evil? Starclan forbid it!" he meowed."Goodness, no! I have a prophecy. And it doesn't involve you." Sunspot quickly gaze grew serious."Wildpaw, you will have two will Live long, the other short. They will have sharp claws like a rose's thorn, and the beauty of a 's death is unknown, the other, well the moon gleams on your pelt,you will hear the petals of a daisy fall, as the marigold the moon..." she meowed omunisly, then dissappeared. Wildpaw wasn't sure whether he should be worried,upset, or thing for sure,He would tell Fishpaw and Petalberry_**(- THE MED CAT IS PETALBERRY,NOT FISHPAW)**_they'd know what to do._

**SORRY IT'S SHORT! I WAS RUNNING OUT OF WHAT ELSE TO DO!  
>PLUS IT WAS BED TIME,AND I WAS TIRED<strong>


	2. The weirdo freaks of Flowerclan

**Sorry that chapter was really bad. I was tired. Wait... your giving me detention? NOOOOOOOOOOO! *talks quietly* If i give you that thing you've been wanting you'll let me go? *stops*YES! OFF TO THE SHOPS! Umm.. but the story first!**

**ENJOY!**

Wildpaw awoke, finding himself in his den."It's about time you woke up."Growled his mentor,Redfur."You've missed the dawn patrol.""WHAT?!"Wildpaw meowed in surprise."Why didn't you wake me up? We spent FOREVER training yesterday, and you took me to the gathering!""Well," said Redfur,obviously searching for some sort of excuse."Your an apprentice, ALSO my I'm the deputy,so I expect the best from you."Redfur finished in an obviously faked reasonable Wildpaw had no time to hear past "and I'm the deputy", and rushed out of the apprentice's den.

"Well,well, it isn't are you late, mouse-dung?"Wildpaw turned to see Foxpaw."I have no time to talk to to you, mouse-brain. as you can very well see, I'm going to catch up on my patrols." He finished had no time to looked angry."Your lucky your in MY clan, Wild-dung-paw"

"That the best you can come up with?"Yelled a voice from across the !She came running over."You two stop arguing or I'll tell Whitestar!"Foxpaw let out a growl of annoyance,but ran off to his mentor, Warmbreeze**(im listening to ****Breakaway ****by "Kelly Clarkson")**"Thanks,Fishpaw."Wildpaw said."Hey,can you get Petalberry and meet me in the flower cliff?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Later,the three met up by the cliff, engulfed by Normally sized flowers**(See the bottom author's note for more info on this)**"What do you want to tell us,Wildpaw?"Asked Petalberry.

"How do you know Fishpaw doesn't know?"

"Don't think I didn't hear you two bickering with Foxpaw,because I did."The she-cat told them the prophecy."Oh my..."Petalberry whispered,thinking."It doesn't sound like it means much."Petalberry muttered,but struggled to say it." .C'mon,Fishpaw!let's go on a patrol!

Petalberry's POV

As she watched the two apprentices walk away,Petalberry studied the cringed her eyes when she saw the sun._Sun,_she thought,_Will you let the moon take lives away? Especially of two innocent,unborn kits?_Turning to the direction that Wildpaw and Fishpaw went,she headed towards camp,the prophecy stuck in her mind.

Fishpaw's POV

_I can belive Wildpaw has a prophecy!_She thought._My best friend has a prophecy!But if it was about two kits, then why would starclan tell him?Well,he IS kinda apart of the prophecy himself,so,I guess they'll HAVE to tell him!_"FISHPAW!"Fishpaw jolted from her thoughts, and turned to see blueflight,her mentor."WHERE WERE YOU?!"The tom screeched when she reached the clan entrance."I was out! is it against the code for apprentices to leave camp?"

"You KNOW,for starclan's sake,NOT to go out without MY permission!"

"That's only for patrols!"

"You still shouldn't have left camp alone!"he snarled

"B-b-but I wasn't alone! I had Wildpaw and-"before she could finish her sentence,Blueflight, which is an awfully odd name,Snarled."OH! WILDPAW! I GUESS THAT MAKES EVERYTHING JUST FINE AND DANDY!"He at Fishpaw,he hissed quietly,but loud enough for Fishpaw to hear,He hissed,"Just... don't go without letting me know..,"and walked away_.What a creep._She thought, and headed into camp.

**ALRIGHT! here you go! oh... wait.. your probably thinking;DOGLOVER! what do u mean by normally sized flowers?! well, alomg time ago, way before i made this account, I made a back still the same,and not change in anyway because NOW me agrees with LONG TIME AGO me. here it is: basicly, When the four main clans (Shadowclan,Riverclan,Windclan and kittypet-I mean Thunderclan moved out,by the time they reached the mountains, alot of twolegs tried to stop the destruction, and make the forest a park. They replanted all trees cut down(by the way, this was a bit after graystripe left with millie)But some mysterious gloop got into the moor, making huge flowers. only a few were also effected herbs, to. but anyways,they grew huge, same effects,no poison,cats came, and thus was the creation of Flowerclan,Nightclan,And Fireclan!that is the explenation!**


	3. The Allegiances that took forever

**I will now be responding to reviews!**

**Pie(probably guest)-Thanks! 2 thumbs up for you to!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**BUT FIRST,ALLEGIANCES! FINALLY!**

Flowerclan

Leader: Whitestar-bright white tom

Deputy:Redfur-russet red tabby tom

apprentice,Wildpaw

Med. Cat:Petalberry-Bright yellow she cat with darker (golden) flecks

Warriors

Treestripe-dark brown furred tom, with lighter stripes

Warmbreeze-white she-cat with orangy spots

apprentice,Foxpaw

Honeycloud(Wildpaw's mother)cream colored she cat with brown eyes

Creamfoot-(Wildpaw's father)dark gray tom with a creamy colored foot (left front) and a white foot(right back)

apprentice,Stripepaw

Bluefight-blue-gray tabby tom

apprentice,Fishpaw

Firestreak-Firey orange tom with Russet red stripes

Silverheart-Beautiful silver tabby she cat

Spike-night black tom, former rouge

Brightmoon-Silver she cat with grey flecks

Sunclaw-golden tabby tom

Mistpelt-grayish she cat with light blue eyes

Nightfoot-dark gray she cat tabby

Apprentices

Wildpaw-Cream colored tom with a white stripe down on face to chest,widens as it goes down

Foxpaw-Russet red tom,with white paws and tail, and black ears(Redfur's son)

Stripepaw-Light gold tabby she cat with darker stripes(Fishpaw's sister)

Fishpaw-Golden she cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Seedpetal-light tan she cat (mother of Whitestar's kits,and Fishpaw's mother)

Nightclan

Leader:Toothstar-Dark gold tom with very sharp teeth

Deputy:Moonsong-beautiful gray-white tabby she-cat

med cat:Whiskertail-silver tom with a very thin-furred tail

Warriors:

Lightclaw-Light tan colored tom, with Amber eyes

Darkpelt-Dark gray tom

Apprentice,Silverpaw

Mudheart-light brown she-cat with a darker brown splash of fur on chest

Owlcall-tawny brown she cat with brown flecks,loud voice that sounds like an owl

Roseberry-white she-cat with silver spots

Apprentice,Shadowpaw

Mothfur-light creamy brown tom

Mallowleaf-silver gray she-cat,former medicine cat

Thunderroar-black tom with loud voice,like thunder

Softstep-shy white she-cat

Apprentice,Oakpaw

Ivyfeather-tortoiseshell tom

Sparrowwing-light brown tabby she cat

Apprentices

Silverpaw-silver she cat (Shadowpaw's sister)

Shadowpaw-Dark gray she-cat

Oakpaw-brown tabby tom

Queens

Sunpelt-golden tabby she-cat(expecting Darkpelt's kits)

Elders

Redfur-Very old russet tom with many scars

Fireclan

Leader:Snowstar-Silver tom with white spots

Apprentice,Silverpaw

Deputy:Berryfoot-Golden tom with a fractured foot

:Littleleaf-Small she-cat with pale cream fur(Smallbird's and Softcry's sister

Warriors

Blizzardtail-White tom with long claws

Firestep-Orange she-cat with deep blue eyes

Frogfur-Creamy white furred she-cat

Smallbird-shy blue-gray tom(Littleleaf's and Softcry's brother)

Cloudfang-cloud white tom

Creekclaw-pitch black she-cat(Runningwind's sister)

Apprentice,Dove

Runningwind-very fast jet black tom

Owlheart-tawny brown she-cat,amber eyes

Wolfmoon-blind gray she-cat,often stares at the moon

Flowerpelt-Golden tabby she-cat

Softcry-Gray she cat with quiet and soft voice(Littleleaf's and Smallbird's sister,also Pigeonflight's mate and Wolfmoon's mother)

Apprentice,Birdpaw

Whitefeather-White tom

Russetheart-Russet red tom

Pigeonflight-Light gray tom with amber eyes(Wolfmoon's father)

Apprentices

Dove-Gray tom, former rouge

Birdpaw-Blue-gray she-cat

Silverpaw-Vain silver she-cat

Cats outside the clans

Bright-Yellow she-cat,rouge

George-Siamese tom,Kittypet

Max-Black and white tom, former kittypet, now rouge

Boots-Silver she-cat with Gray paws


	4. What does the Foxpaw say!

**Hello,and welcome to Wildstar's Destiny! before you start reading, here are some disclaimers:**

**I don't own warrior cats. if I did, you would know because I would make a book series of my fanfic clan and characters. I do own Flowerclan,Fireclan,and Nightclan.(those are the clans that are in this Fanfiction)I own all of the characters, and i'm not going to accept OC's until i need them. Thank you for reading the disclaimers, and enjoy the** **chapter!**

* * *

><p>Wildpaw's P.O.V.<p>

_Why do I have to be on the dawn patrol? I was having a really good dream._Wildpaw walked along the border of Fireclan with Redfur,Blueflight,Fishpaw,Stripepaw,Creamfoot,and reason for so many cats is because Fireclan seemed to be taking prey from scent was all over Flowerclan territory." _It's always the same_ cat..."Everyone,split up! then the borders will be marked quicker!""Redfur yowled,ingoring the fact that Fireclan seemed to slowly begin renewed the scent marker,sighing."Hello?"yelled a voice from the other side of the 's ears perked of nowhere,a gray tom came from the other side of the tom ran into Wildpaw."Huh?What are you doing in Fireclan territory?"The tom asked,surprised,yet at the same time angry."What do you mean,mousebrain?!You're in Flowerclan's territory!"Wildpaw growled,and called for the they the rest of the they came from where they were,someone gasped."Wildpaw!"Fishpaw Wildpaw was calling them,the cat had pinned Wildpaw down to the hissed at the tom,and leaped towards him."No one tries to hurt my son and gets away with it!"Creamfoot engaged in battle with the tom."I'm only trying to protect Fireclan territory!"The tom hissed."Dove,get over here!" a voice called from the border.A black she cat came to the border."Dove,get back here! You're on Flowerclan territory!"the black she-cat realized it was Creekclaw,a cat from the last gathering."Dove,if you don't come back RIGHT NOW,you'll be cleaning the elders den AND the nursery for 3 moons!"

"But Creekclaw,these cats are trespassing!"

"No,you're on their territory!"

"Ugh!"Dove gave one glare at Wildpaw and Creamfoot,then ran to turned to his father."Dad! I can protect myself!"Wildpaw groaned."Nonsense,son!That 'Dove' cat was three times your size!"Wildpaw hated to admit it, but his father was finished marking the border,and went back to camp.

* * *

><p>Fishpaw's P.O.V<p>

As they entered camp,Fishpaw's mind was clouded with worry._Wildpaw could be hurt! I hope he's ok...That cat must have bees in his brain!_As the patrol padded back into camp,Whitestar asked how it had they explained what happened,Whitestar grew angrier by the second."How dare they!"He climbed up onto the tall flower(Their version of the great rock,or whatever they call it where the leader makes annoncements.)"All cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill,gather beneath the tall flower to hear what I have to say!"_Oh,is he going to make us warriors?!Great Starclan,We haven't had much training!_As cats gathered,Whitestar made the annoncement."The dawn patrol has told me that a cat from another clan has attacked one of our apprentices without good reason."The crowd of sleepy,murmuring cats turned into a crowd of angry,growling and snarling cats,ready to claw out Fireclan."So,I want to make sure there are double patrols."Whitestar meowed."You may go back to what you were doing."As Fishpaw went to see Wildpaw,she heard a voice behind her."Um..hi,Fishpaw..."She turned to see Foxpaw looking at her nervously."W-wanna go huntinng?"He spoke very nervously."Oh,hi,Foxpaw!I would love to go,but I was going to check on Wildpaw!besides,I was on the dawn patrol,so I'm really tired!"Before she turned around,she saw a sad,angry she bounded off to see Wildpaw,she couldn't help but feel guilty for not saying yes.

* * *

><p>Foxpaw's P.O.V.<p>

As Fishpaw bounded off,he thought angry thoughts._What does Wildpaw have that I don't?! I'm so much better than him!_But then he Stopped._If I am,why is she going to him and not me?_

* * *

><p>Wildpaw's P.O.V<p>

As Wildpaw rested in his den,he thought about the did it mean?Why was the marigold and daisy important?How would the moon harm them?With his head in the prophecy,he didn't notice Fishpaw walk in."Hi Wildpaw!"Wildpaw was jolted from his thoughts."Wildpaw!"Fishpaw ran in."How are you doing?"_Um..._Wildpaw was thinking the about prophecy so hard,he hadn't noticed Fishpaw,who appeared to be seeing him every second since the patrol earlier that told her that he was fine,and went to sleep.

**How'd you like THIS mess of a chapter?! i call it a mess simply because It's shortish,do you like that small part of Foxpaw's P.O.V? tell me if I should do it again.**

**Questions of the day:Who will be in a love triangle,Why do you think Dove REALLY attacked Wildpaw,and How odd is it that the two worst enemies of Wildpaw are father and half neglected son? Invisible cookies to who knows the answer to all of these questions.**


	5. NOTICE THIS

Hello! I have a feeling this is what your thinking"WHERE IS WILDSTAR"S DESTINY!?Well, have no fear because I am here to tell you!The reason that I haven't updated is because I am waiting for the poll on my profile for Wildpaw's warrior name! I am waiting for about 20 votes because I wanna know what to call him! thank you for understanding!

**WARNING: I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER.I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW THAT IS A WARNING.**


	6. A Dream

Review response:

Brightstar678:I can't find the tab key.

Welcome back!If you bothered to read the last chapter,you'd know that I said I wouldn't make any more chapters untill my poll got 20 votes on at least one of the choices.I LIED HAHAHAHHAA! I HAD TO MUCH SMORES-FLAVORED ICE-CREAM! AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH This is the next chapter.

Wildpaw's P.O.V

Wildpaw found himself laying down on top of a laid next to him,but something seemed,well,different.

He felt more grown-up,and was three times bigger than what he used to be,And so was must be a dream.I haven't even become a warrior yet!He thought to himself.  
>Wildpaw looked towards the nursery,and saw a beautiful golden queen,watching her kits from the nursery,with her mate, a flame colored tom with russet red tom looked kind of like Redfur,but Redfur was completely cat looked quite younger,And he had ginger fur with russet red stripes.<br>All of a sudden,a huge amount of cats ran in, and the weather turned from bright and sunny to dark and cloudy,and fear flooded throughout Wildpaw.  
>There were screams surrounding him,some begging for mercy,some for help,others for vengeance.<br>Suddenly,He saw the golden-furred queen call out to him.  
>"Father!"She cried,with tears in ?Wildpaw thought.I'm an apprentice!I'm not old enough to be called a father!Then,he heard Fishpaw call out to him."Wildstar!"She called.<br>Wildstar?B-b-but I'm not leader!But then he realized what was going is a dream about the prophecy!  
>As he rushed over,he heard Fishpaw whisper,in a voice more grown than what he was used to,these very words,"She's dead!My dear daughter is dead!"Wildstar didn't know who the father was,but why would that matter?<br>As he gazed up,all he saw was a sight that no cat, warrior or kit, would want to see.  
>Millions of cats, all I did,Wildpaw thought,with anger and sadness,Was sit there, and do nothing exept stand there and ask myself if this was a ,he saw the moon,which reminded him of the cat who led them in,the cat with a silver pelt,like the moon and stars.<p>

And he woke up

Sorry if that this is short and I wasn't using Bold! I'm using notepad,and whenever I try using them, it changes ALL the words. sorry!

Question of the day:What is the mysterious cat going to do In this story? 10 invisible cookies to who ever gets this question right!


	7. Kits for Seedpetal

**Welcome to** **another** **chapter of Wildstar's destiny!**

**EradrinSkyleaf:Thanks! I worked ULTRA hard on it!I NOW HAS GOOGLE DOCS**

(LINELINELINELINELINELINEPIE)

Wildpaw jolted since Dove attacked him,His dreams were a lot different.

Instead of peacefully chasing squirrels through the flower full forest,He had dreams about death and war,with the golden furred-queen.

In every dream,he saw her with tears in her golden furred covered in blood and scars.

Her fluffy chest,frail and weak when it should be healthy and strong.

And her kits,skinnier than a starving elder during leaf-bare.

Wildpaw thought this was the worst thing in the he got up,he remebered the vivid dream,but just for a second,as it came on coming and didn't tell Petalberry though.

_Why'd she belive me?_Wildpaw thought._She'll think I'm lying…_

As Wildpaw sat up,he heard the daily life of Flowerclan.

"Watch out,Stripepaw! There are cats over there!"Called out Stripepaw's mentor,and Wildpaw's father,Creamfoot.

"Let's play mossball!"Cried out the voice of a kit._Probably one of Seedpetal's new kits._Wildpaw thought.

Finally,Wildpaw decided to walk out and do some training so Redfur wouldn't yell at he got up,Wildpaw walked over to his mentor.

"Finally,you're awake."Redfur said,but it sounded a bit like a was obvious that he was the least favorite cat of the deputy."Now,"Redfur said more lightly,aware that cats might be watching them,"We're going to train with the other apprentices with hunting and battling,so I'll be expecting to see you there as soon as I tell you."As Redfur walked off,Wildpaw noticed Honeycloud and Creamfoot glaring at the Clan's deputy, for whatever reason.

_Weird..._Wildpaw thought,Walking towards the fresh-kill pile to get something for Seedpetal.

Fishpaw's P.O.V.

As Fishpaw came back from patrol,she saw Wildpaw walking from the apprentice's Fishpaw despretely wanted to go talk to him,she knew he'd be really annoyed._He'll be pretty tired from being in the den for a few days._Fishpaw thought.

As Fishpaw walked over to her den,after Wildpaw left,that is,she found something in her was moving and knew exactly what it was._Growlkit!_Fishpaw nosed away the moss,and found her little brother,Growlkit,sleeping in her nest."Growlkit!"Fishpaw said,and almost instantly Growlkit woke hadn't her little brother for was kitted with his brother and sisters Mistkit,Prowlkit,and had brown fur with a light brown stomach with darker ,the youngest kit,and youngest she-kit,looked exactly like him, but with shades of gray and white ,the other she-kit,had white fur with lighter tan finally, had grayish fur,and an obsession with herbs.

As Fishpaw picked up Growlkit and brought him to Seedpetal,she told Growlkit this:"Growlkit,"She said."If you want to be an apprentice along with your littermates,You'll need to stay in the nursery."

"We were just playing hide n' seek!"Mewed Growlkit.

"Besides,it doesn't matter where we go!"

Fishpaw flinched at this._He'll need to learn to be respectful one day,_She thought._And that'll be today._"Y'know,Growlkit,That I was almost held back 30 moons for sleeping in the apprentices' and warrior's den."Fishpaw 's eyes grew big,and he whispered "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Only if you'll be a good little kit, ,go to your siblings and I won't tell your father."Fishpaw gave her a look that said _Don't boss ME around,Sis!_ but he went out of the den without a Fishpaw fixed up her moss,she her a triumphant yowl from outside the den."I found ya! I found ya!"said a voice sounding happy and immedietly recognized it as Prowlkit,who seemed to act more and more like a leader everyday,ordering cats around as if she were leader,and not her father._Kits._She she finished fixing her moss,Fishpaw walked to the elders so she could go to training later.


	8. Upadted Alligences of Epicness and Stuff

**I re-read the last chapter of WD,and I kinda got bored so I just updated the Alligences.**

**Here you go!( I honestly don't know if FFN will let me post this with its original text,so tell me your Googledocs user (If you have one)and tell me if you want the 'original' text.)**

**Here is the update for the Alligences.**

**Leader: Whitestar-bright white tom**

**Deputy:Redfur-russet red tabby tom**

**apprentice,Wildpaw**

**Med. Cat:Petalberry-Bright yellow she cat with darker (golden) flecks**

**Warriors**

**Treestripe-dark brown furred tom, with lighter stripes**

**Warmbreeze-white she-cat with orangy spots**

**apprentice,Foxpaw**

**Honeycloud(Wildpaw's mother)cream colored she cat with brown eyes**

**Creamfoot-(Wildpaw's father)dark gray tom with a creamy colored foot (left front) and a white foot(right back)**

**apprentice,Stripepaw**

**Blueflight-blue-gray tabby tom**

**apprentice,Fishpaw**

**Firestreak-Firey orange tom with Russet red stripes**

**Silverheart-Beautiful silver tabby she cat**

**Spike-night black tom, former rouge**

**Brightmoon-Silver she cat with grey flecks**

**Sunclaw-golden tabby tom**

**Mistpelt-grayish she cat with light blue eyes**

**Nightfoot-dark gray she cat tabby**

**Apprentices**

**Wildpaw-Cream colored tom with a white stripe down on face to chest,widens as it goes down**

**Foxpaw-Russet red tom,with white paws and tail, and black ears(Redfur's son)**

**Stripepaw-Light gold tabby she cat with darker stripes(Fishpaw's sister)**

**Fishpaw-Golden she cat with dark blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Seedpetal-light tan she cat (mother of Whitestar's kits,Rushingkit,(Blue-gray tabby tom)Growlkit( brown furred tom with a light brown stomach with darker stripes)**

**Mistkit(Gray furred she-kit with a light gray stomach with darker stripes and white paws),Prowlkit(White furred she-kit with light tan spots)(Seedpetal is Fishpaw's mother**

**Nightclan**

**Leader:Toothstar-Dark gold tom with very sharp teeth**

**Deputy:Moonsong-beautiful gray-white tabby she-cat**

**med cat:Whiskertail-silver tom with a very thin-furred tail**

**Warriors:**

**Lightclaw-Light tan colored tom, with Amber eyes**

**Darkpelt-Dark gray tom**

**Apprentice,Silverpaw**

**Mudheart-light brown she-cat with a darker brown splash of fur on chest**

**Owlcall-tawny brown she cat with brown flecks,loud voice that sounds like an owl**

**Roseberry-white she-cat with silver spots**

**Apprentice,Shadowpaw**

**Mothfur-light creamy brown tom**

**Thunderroar-black tom with loud voice,like thunder**

**Softstep-shy white she-cat**

**Apprentice,Oakpaw**

**Ivyfeather-tortoiseshell tom**

**Sparrowwing-light brown tabby she cat**

**Apprentices**

**Silverpaw-silver she cat (Shadowpaw's sister)**

**Shadowpaw-Dark gray she-cat**

**Oakpaw-brown tabby tom**

**Queens**

**Sunpelt-golden tabby she-cat,Mother of Darkpelt's kit,Cloudkit(Light gray tom with golden stripes)**

**Mallowleaf-silver**

**gray she-cat,former medicine cat,stopped being medicine cat because she wanted to see the life of a warrior,not like Leafpoo(expecting Thunderroar's kits)**

**Fireclan**

**Leader:Snowstar-Silver tom with white spots**

**Apprentice,Silverpaw**

**Deputy:Berryfoot-Golden tom with a fractured foot**

**Med cat:Littleleaf-Small she-cat with pale cream fur(Smallbird's and Softcry's sister**

**Warriors**

**Blizzardtail-White tom with long claws**

**Firestep-Orange she-cat with deep blue eyes**

**Frogfur-Creamy white furred she-cat**

**Smallbird-shy blue-gray tom(Littleleaf's and Softcry's brother)**

**Creekclaw-pitch black she-cat(Runningwind's sister)**

**Apprentice,Dove**

**Runningwind-very fast jet black tom**

**Owlheart-tawny brown she-cat,amber eyes**

**Wolfmoon-blind gray she-cat,often stares at the moon**

**Flowerpelt-Golden tabby she-cat**

**Softcry-Gray she cat with quiet and soft voice(Littleleaf's and Smallbird's sister,also Pigeonflight's mate and Wolfmoon's mother)**

**Apprentice,Birdpaw**

**Whitefeather-White tom**

**Russetheart-Russet red tom**

**Pigeonflight-Light gray tom with amber eyes(Wolfmoon's father)**

**Apprentices**

**Dove-Gray tom, former rouge**

**Birdpaw-Blue-gray she-cat**

**Silverpaw-Vain silver she-cat**

**Queens**

**Softcry-Gray she cat with quiet and soft voice(Littleleaf's and Smallbird's sister,expecting Pigeonflight's kits)**

**Cats outside the clans**

**Bright-Yellow she-cat,rouge**

**George-Siamese tom,Kittypet**

**Max-Black and white tom, former kittypet, now rouge**

**Boots-Silver she-cat with Gray paws**

**Cloudfang-cloud white tom,banished for attempts to kill cats of own clan.**


	9. Foxpaw And Redfur Part 1

**Whoa! I'm making a new chapter! Much surprise! Very read!**

**Enjoy my sudden obsession of doge.**

**And this chapter.**

**Yas.**

**I'll have a poll up later about Wildpaw's warrior name,probably will be up after this is if you want to beta this story,just PM me or doesn't matter .AGAIN.**

**SUCH WILDSTAR**

**VERY DESTINY**

Wildpaw's POV

As Wildpaw padded down to the training area,without Redfur, because he said he was "busy" at the moment,even though Wildpaw knew that was an excuse to be away from his Wildpaw reached Petal Hollow,Where all apprentices found Stripepaw and Foxpaw sitting at one end,gossiping about something going on in Fireclan.

As he sat down next to Firestreak,the cat that had come to mentor Wildpaw for the day due to Redfur's absence,Fishpaw came in,smelling of mouse bile,and fur covered in bits of moss.

"What happened to you?And what is that smell?"Shrieked Stripepaw as soon as she laid eyes on Fishpaw,sniffing her.

"Elders...Growlkit..moss everywhere…..got in trouble….."Mumbled strained his ears to hear the rest,and he only heard bits and snips of words coming from Fishpaw.

"Fishpaw!"Blueflight called out,and the foursome looked over at the blue-gray tom.

"Since you're _finally_ here,you can get all that moss out of your fur,and start training when we start!Now,wash yourself quickly!With that stench around you,I wouldn't be surprised if Nightclan warriors could smell you in their stinky home!And-"As Blueflight continued on barking **(Not a dog bark,for people who haven't heard that before.)** commands at Fishpaw,Wildpaw just tuned him out,and his mind was focused on the mysterious golden queen, he was so focused on it that he wasn't paying attention,gaining an angry yell from Blueflight.

After a very long yell from Blueflight,more longer than it should have been,they finally began training."Today,"Blueflight said,"We shall be working on a move a bit more advanced than what we've been working on in these past few 'll test you on all sorts of fighting moves that you've already covered,and that I expect you've already and Warmbreeze will demonstrate,so pay close attention! you'll need to master this move if you want to pass your assessments whenever they come up."After his long speech,Warmbreeze walked up into the clearing,and the small group of apprentices paid close attention,mostly because this was a move that was a very important thing they needed to pass their warrior assessments."First move this strategy is leap and your opponent is going to move,leap and hold!"He preformed the move on Warmbreeze,who was completly prepared for the move,and,with sheathed claws,obviously,struck Blueflight on the easily dodged and landed where he could continue with the demonstration."Then,"Blueflight said,"Use your claws to batter their ears,so they'll get 't let go of your leap and hold grip. And remember,the move I'm using is a move called "Breeze"."He said,but he faltered every once in a while,trying to catch his breath while still Leaping and didn't let go of his leap and hold grip,and,with one paw,battered Warmbreeze with one ginger-spotted she-cat nearly lost her balance,trying to shake off Blueflight."Finally,the move we went over the last lesson that was made _just _for this ,Jump,Dodge,Repeat!"Blueflight jumped off of Warmbreeze,clawed her,claws sheathed,and dodged every attack she made as if he was dodging a very old elder,or, at least that was what Wildpaw was compared it repeated this sequence a few more times,and stopped."You'll be practicing with a and Stripepaw will work together,as will Foxpaw and Wildpaw."  
>As the blue-gray tom finished,Redfur came running into the hollow."Sorry I'm to deal with some….<em>problems…..<em>"Redfur glared at Creamfoot, and they glared at each other for a good solid minute._What's their problem?_Wildpaw saw Redfur walk over to Foxpaw, and he whispered something into his ear.

Something Wildpaw couldn't hear.

Foxpaw's face lit saw him whisper in mouth looked like he was saying _I won't fail you, if the reward is that great!_

**Foxpaw's P.O.V.**

_Wow! _Foxpaw thought.

He had the chance of a lifetime for his father to notice him, acknowledge him, be the father he always wanted, the one he always needed.

_All with one simple task….._

**Fishpaw's P.O.V.**

As Fishpaw practiced the move with her sister, all she could think about was Wildpaw.

_His eyes, His smile, His loyalty…...Everything! Wait, what am I thinking of?!_ She had been so absorbed in her thoughts, she lost her grip, and fell, giving her sister an easy win. In the middle of Stripepaw's victory yowl, Fishpaw heard a screech.

As everyone turned to the noise, except Redfur, who was already watching, they saw a huge

scratch on Wildpaw's leg,and Foxpaw's claws unsheathed. _Why, That piece of fox-dung! I know they hate each other, but Foxpaw doesn't attack without a good reason!_

"FOXPAW!" Redfur yowled. Everyone's head turned to him, even Wildpaw, who was trying to close his wound, even though he had no actual knowledge of how to do so. Or, no knowledge as far as Fishpaw knew.

Redfur's eyes looked angry.

"Why would you do that, fox dung?!"Redfur yowled.

"B-but father, you said to-"

"I would never tell an apprentice to unsheathe claws during training! When Whitestar hears this, I have the feeling you'll be _in camp,_ caring for the elders for the next three-No, SIX moons!"

Foxpaw's eyes were the saddest things Fishpaw ever saw.

Although he totally deserved the punishment Redfur was yowling, even though Whitestar might shorten it to two moons, what Foxpaw was going to say sounded like it was the russet-furred deputy's fault, even though Redfur and Wildpaw didn't have any quarrel, as far as Fishpaw knew, She couldn't help but feel sad for Foxpaw, as he mumbled sorry, sadness and confusion in his eyes.

_Poor Foxpaw…._

**A/N The reason I put part 1 is because FFN doesn't like for me to have very long pages.**

**QOTD:**

**Who do you like better, Foxpaw or Wildpaw?**

**Type your response in the reviews!**


	10. Foxpaw and Redfur part 2 (Not really)

**I'll try to reply to the reviews again, but not QOTDs, unless its a challange.**

**Mousenose (Guest): Thanks for the praise, and the tip! **

**It makes my day when I read a review. Honestly, I think it's the best thing in the world. Make sure to review, and be honest! Constructive criticism helps out a lot.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and have a great day!**

As Wildpaw got ready for the gathering, he wondered if Redfur convinced Foxpaw to attack him. Wildpaw wasn't angry, just tired. Foxpaw apologized, and they called a truce, so at the time they weren't enemies.

As Wildpaw waited to go, he spotted Redfur glare at him. The russet-furred tom kept on glaring at him and Foxpaw, who was bringing a vole for the elders.

Finally, Whitestar announced who was going to the gathering.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill, gather beneath the Tall Flower to hear what I have to say!" Whitestar called out.

As Wildpaw turned his attention to Whitestar, sitting down, he noticed Foxpaw was sitting nearby, calmer than Wildpaw had ever seen him before. _That's new. Maybe he's trying to go to the gathering. _Since Wildpaw's Fox Scratch (It's what he called the small scratch Foxpaw had given him) wasn't to severe, he had the smallest, barely visible chance of going.

When Wildpaw stopped thinking about Foxpaw's attempt to go to a gathering, he barely heard Whitestar say his name.

"-Wildpaw, Warmbreeze, Honeycloud, and Silverheart shall go to the gathering. This concludes the meeting."

As Wildpaw walked towards the group of cats going to the gathering, he noticed Redfur was glaring at his parents _again._

When they reached the gathering area, called Shattered Forest, a place where four large stumps were circling chunks of rock, Wildpaw remembered a story he'd heard about this place.

The elders told him that, long ago, four huge trees where the stumps were, circled a large stone, where Starclan would speak every moon to the clans. The story of how the trees were there went something like this:

_Long ago, before the clans were created, lived five young cats. Their names were Branch, Root, Leaf, Twig, and Stone. They were all siblings, and they were very foolish, except Stone._

_One day, Branch decided to go to the woods. Because it was very late and dark, he didn't think of what would happen if something caught his scent. When he was about to leave, a starry figure came out of nowhere, and warned Branch if he went out at this time, he would never come back. Branch walked back, and when he was sure the starry cat was gone, he took Leaf, Root, and Twig to a forest. When they got to the center, a angry voice cried out to them. "FOOLS! DID I NOT WARN YOU TO STAY AT YOUR NEST?! YOU SHALL LEARN YOUR LESSON! YOU SHALL BE TREES, AND NO LONGER WILL YOU MOVE AGAIN!" The starry cat yowled out something, and each cat turned into a tree. _

_Far away, Stone had saw that his siblings had left, and followed their scent to find them. When the scent ended, all he saw where four trees in a circle. He sat in the middle of them, thinking they'd be good shelter for the night, assuming that his siblings climbed up the trees. The starry cat thought he was a spy, and turned Stone into, well, a stone. _

_One day, the trees sliced open and the stone shattered. The spirits of Branch, Stone, Twig, Root, and Leaf leapt out, and were never seen again. _

As Wildpaw found somewhere to sit, he looked around to see who was coming to the gathering he hadn't paid attention to. There was Fishpaw, Stripepaw, Blueflight, Flamestripe, and Treestripe.

"Let the gathering begin!" yowled Whitestar.

Whitestar, Snowstar, and Toothstar jumped onto the stumps, one left empty.

Toothstar went first.

"All is well in Nightclan. Mallowleaf is in the nursery, and Sunpelt has kitted. Prey is runnning well in our territory." As Toothstar stepped down, Snowstar began to speak.

"We have found a traitor to the clans. Cloudfang has been seen attacking, and killing, his own clanmates, and has been exiled. If he is seen, he _must _be killed."

This made some sense as to what Foxpaw and Stripepaw were gossiping about earlier.

"Anyways," Snowstar continued. "Softcry is in the nursery, expecting Pigeonflight's kits. That is all."

It was Whitestar's turn to talk.

"Everything is fine in Flowerclan."

At the mention of Flowerclan, some of the younger apprentices in Fireclan were snickering, until Wildpaw shot them an angry look he'd learnt from Redfur.

"Seedpetal has had four kits. That's all we have to report." Whitestar finished. He didn't add anything about Wildpaw being attacked by Foxpaw, which Wildpaw was glad of. He didn't really care about it anymore.

As the Flowerclan cats walked off, Wildpaw looked at the star-filled sky. He saw the image of a cat slicing apart a daisy, and clawing at a marigold. Wildpaw blinked, and these images disappeared. As he walked off, he couldn't help but hope he'd die somehow, before the prophecy took place. It'd just be better if it didn't exist at all.

_If only…._

**FoTD (Fact of the day): Before I had a fanfiction account, the first clans I made were Fireclan and Nightclan, Fireclan being the main clan. Back then, Flowerclan was Redclan, and was far from the spotlight.**


	11. FEEL MY PAIN, WILDPAW!

**Welcome to another chapter of Wildstar's Destiny! The reason I haven't been updating this is because I'm kinda busy, especially with Darkness Within Our Souls. If you haven't seen it yet, please do! And please submit some OCs there, because I'd really like to update it as well as this, and the Warriors Name Generator. Anyway, this chapter we'll be having a Qotd, and next chapter Fotd. It'll rotate between the two. Also, I am covered in tests, homework (aren't we all?), and even more tests because of the ending of the school year (For me, Idk about you), where teachers make it rain tests. Test test test. Test test test test test test. I also will make Wildpaw here feel my pain :) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* I **_**really **_**need to work on that evil laugh… **

**BUT NONE OF THAT MATTERS. ON WITH THE STORY WE GO!**

A new day, and an assessment. Wildpaw couldn't decide if he was happy because he was close to being a warrior, angry because knowing his mentor, He'd get an impossible task while everyone else had to catch a few squirrels, or tired because Whitestar decided to patrol and look for Cloudfang, causing Redfur, also his mentor, to put Wildpaw on ten patrols in a row, or frustrated about a prophecy that belonged to some future kits, even though Starclan told him about it.

As he walked over to where Redfur was, because the deputy tended to not tell him what things were happening or wake him up. "Hello, Redfur." Wildpaw said. "What are we doing today?" Redfur must've been in a extremely good mood, because he looked at Wildpaw, and

didn't looked angry or annoyed. "We're hunting! We'll be hunting in pairs with the other apprentices! And because I am feeling so very generous today, instead of hunting ten squirrels each, you and the apprentice you're working with will only hunt five!"

Wildpaw was very glad his mentor was in such a good mood. Otherwise, He'd be spending moons hunting enough squirrels to feed every clan in the forest for seasons, and he wasn't even joking.

So, they walked outside of camp, and into an area that not too far from camp. Awhile later, Fishpaw and Blueflight appeared, as did Foxpaw and Warmbreeze, and Stripepaw and Creamfoot. And so, they were divided into teams. Fishpaw and Foxpaw, Wildpaw and Stripepaw. _Oh well. _Wildpaw thought. _Hopefully she won't try to steal my catches. I hate it when that happens._

It turned out Stripepaw did nothing of the sort, to Wildpaw's surprise, because Fishpaw had told him that her sister loved attention, but hated work, and simply claimed other kills as her own. But the striped she-cat seemed, well, depressed, so Wildpaw had to force her to catch prey.

When they got back, Redfur's mood was a little less happy than before, but still was quite satisfied with Wildpaw's catch. Stripepaw, however, was a different story.

Creamfoot was scolding her for unclean kills, and because they were watching, was very unhappy of how Wildpaw had to force her to hunt, and how unfocused she was.

**Me: Hey!**

**Readers/Reviewers: WHAT?!**

**Me: I have to end this chapter!**

**Everyone excluding haters: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
>Haters: *Silent*<strong>

***Something explodes***

***My dog makes more things explode, even things that are impossible to explode***

**Me:...Well, that went well….**


	12. A Rare POV

**OMG OMG OMG! IT'S SUMMER! I CAN DO WHATEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
>ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF WSD!<br>AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, SUCH AS DWOS (Darkness Within Our Souls)**

**AND WNG (Warriors Name Generator)**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

***cough cough***

**Can someone help me with my evil laugh? I need to do **_**something **_**after leaving you with a cliffhanger to a story-changing point in time of the story!**

**Readers who hate cliffhangers: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Me: Uh-Um-ENJOY THE CHAPTER! *Runs at impossible speed because this is my story, so my word is reality/law/whatever/whoevencares/etc***

**Readers who hate cliffhangers: GET BACK HERE!**

**Stripepaw's POV (Rare POV):**

Stripepaw couldn't be more upset when Wildpaw was her partner for the assesment. She didn't want Wildpaw! She wanted to be partners with _Foxpaw!_

Oh, Foxpaw. Some don't understand what he has to go through! The thought made Stripepaw weep.

When Foxpaw was first born, his mother died. When he was a moon old, Silvergrass, the queen who looked after him, was killed in a Nightclan attack trying to protect him, along with his only friend, Sunkit, who also died. Then, a few days later, Wildpaw was born. Redfur never paid any attention to Foxpaw. Then apprenticeship happened, and he became his current self.

Stripepaw knew because Foxpaw had told her, and she had seen some of it.

So, when Wildpaw forced her to hunt, she paid no attention to anything around her, and ended up scaring off prey. When she did catch some, it was a mess of flesh, guts, and blood.

_Oh, Foxpaw, _She thought after Creamfoot scolded her. _How I wish we were picked to hunt together! _

And at night, it still bothered her very, very much.

And she slept. But instead of dreams, they were _GOLDEN (HINT) _nightmares. A fluffy golden she-cat was protecting her kits from what seemed to be Cloudfang, a dark grey she-cat, and a dark grey she-cat with light grey spots.

The queen was clawing, protecting six tiny kits, all of which were crying.

But two caught Stripepaw's eye. One, a she-kit, looked _exactly _like Wildpaw, but with golden fur. Another, a tom, looked like Foxpaw, same marks on the fur, but instead of russet red (correct me if I'm wrong) it was ginger fur.

Stripepaw's heart ached for the small Foxpaw, and she felt sad for the she-kit. She heard brambles crashing, and turned.

A huge army had found it's way into camp, and the poor golden queen looked overwhelmed, when a cat who Stripepaw assumed was her sister, for the golden cat cried with delight, "Sister!".

So the two battled the cats coming towards them, and Stripepaw turned to face the enemy.

And she charged.

**FoTD: Most characters in this story, or in the future, stories, are tributes to cats in the books. Which brings me to the QoTD…**

**QoTD: Who are Wildpaw, Foxpaw, Fishpaw, and Stripepaw tributes to? (Hint: Look in appearance and personality)**

**Me: End chapter?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Fans: WE LOVE THIS CONTINUE!**

**Haters: IF YOU STOP THE CHAPTER WE'LL HAVE NOTHING TO HATE ABOUT THIS!**

**Me: Still ending it.**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	13. Warrior Names

**YAY I'M BACK!**

**My birthday… so close… must have….**

**NO! BAD ME! DISTRACT YOURSELF! D:**

**BEGIN WITH THE CHAPTER BECAUSE THE OTHER ONE WAS UNBELIEVABLY SHORT!**

Wildpaw did not have a good sleep last night. Stripepaw kept on kicking Foxpaw in her sleep, making the russet-red apprentice growl in his sleep, which kept up Wildpaw. Somehow, Fishpaw was asleep through all this madness. Finally, when Stripepaw stopped kicking, which made Foxpaw stop growling, Wildpaw literally passed out. He didn't really care that he'd probably be tired in the morning, but that was Stripepaw and Foxpaw's fault, not his.

He sank into a peaceful rest, with no more dreams of the queen with her kits. At least, for that night.

Sometimes, he can't believe that those two were the kits of the leader and deputy. Then again, Redfur wasn't the greatest deputy ever, but that was just Wildpaw.

**(Fishpaw's POV)**

Fishpaw really wished she didn't fall asleep.

When she did, she saw horrifying nightmares of their clan being attacked, bloodshed everywhere, death where ever you could smell it.

But that wasn't the most terrifying bit.

That was the golden queen. She was so fatigued from defending her kits with a gold-and-white she-cat, that she looked kind of scary.

Suddenly, Fishpaw saw something… odd.

She saw Stripepaw, battling each and every cat that decided to come near the nursery.

She called out to her, yelling, "Stripepaw! Sister!" Stripepaw noticed, but before she could say anything, a half-dozen (six) cats came running towards her.

Fishpaw ran towards her, and the two battled against the waves of cats running towards them.

When Fishpaw and Stripepaw had finished battling them off, she saw an older Wildpaw sit on the great flower.

She looked into his eyes.

He looked back, and said one thing Fishpaw would never forget.

"The Ultimate battle has begun. Who will you side with?"

He didn't say it to her, more like the entire clan.

But before Fishpaw could reply, she heard Wildpaw's current voice.

"FiSHPAW WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! YOU'LL MISS THE CEREMONY!"

When Fishpaw opened her eyes, she saw Wildpaw standing there, the sun shining on the back of his pelt, the exit (and entrance) right behind him. He was as handsome as ever, the way his eyes- wait, what was she thinking about?

"Fishpaw! It's time! Get up!" Wildpaw said.

"Time for what?" She asked wearily.

"Our warrior name ceremony!" Wildpaw said, jumping up and down. He was acting like a kit, and she- What was she thinking just now?

Before she could recall everything, She heard her father's yowl.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fresh-kill, gather beneath the Tall Flower to hear what I have to say!"

Fishpaw jumped up to her paws, not even caring that she looked like a total mess. She ran out, and sat down in the appropriate spot, next to Wildpaw, Stripepaw, and Foxpaw.

"Today, we have gathered here to witness these apprentices become warriors. Fishpaw, Foxpaw, Stripepaw, and Wildpaw, please step up." Fishpaw walked up, and saw the surprise Whitestar's eyes when he saw her pelt, but it was quickly replaced with kindness.

"Do you apprentices promise to protect your clan, and respect the warrior code, for the rest of your lives?" Whitestar asked.

"i do." They said in union.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Fishpaw, you shall now be known as Fishpool. We honors your speed and intelligence."

He turned to Foxpaw.

"Foxpaw, you shall be known as Foxfoot. We honor your battle skills and strength."

His gaze turned to Stripepaw.

"Stripepaw, you are now Stripepelt. We honor you for your speed and strength."

Finally, his gaze turned to Wildpaw.

"Wildpaw. You shall now be known as Wildfire. We honor your wisdom and battle skills, and welcome you all as full warriors of Flowerclan."

Fishpool, no matter how messy her fur was, was so happy as her clan cheered out her name, as well as the names of her friends.

"Fishpaw! Foxfoot! Stripepelt! Wildfire!"

Yes, she could live like this forever.

**END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**How's THAT for a return of one of my favorite stories?**

**TAKE THAT FANDOM!**

**:D**


	14. This Thing Over Here

**Ok, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but you can blame school for that!**

**BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR TALK!  
>But it also is.<strong>

**Please join the following forums, as I am on them, and they are awesome.**

**Children of the Shadows, Nightclan.**

**Eveningclan.**

**Dogeclan 2.0, Attack of The Windoge (MY FORUM. LINK IS ON MY PROFILE.)**

**Hunters of the Night, Nightclan.**

**Fernclan, Hollyclan, Briarclan, and Lilacclan. (Hey…. Isn't Lilacclan one of the clan names in my fanfic, Darkness Within My Souls?)**

**BUT NOW IS NO LONGER THE TIME FOR SHOUT-OUTS. NOW IS THE TIME FOR WILDSTAR'S DESTINY.**

When Wildpaw- No, Wildfire- saw the sun come up, he knew his vigil was over. None of the warriors, the ones who were awake, of course, came to tell him that they had finished their vigil, though, so Wildfire kept sitting and watching. He noticed that Stripepelt and Foxfoot had already walked out of camp.

_Their punishment, _Wildfire thought. No way was anyone going to make him move from his spot.

That's when his old mentor, Redfur, walked up to him. "Hey, Wildpaw, vigil is over. Foxfoot and Stripepelt already left." The senior warrior called out to Wildfire, purposefully calling him by his apprentice name. Wildfire gritted his teeth, sheathing and unsheathing his claws. He heard Redfur laughing, and when he looked at Redfur, the cream-furred tom saw an amused expression on his mentor's face.

Oh, how he wished Redfur was a rogue. Preferably one who lived far, far, away. Maybe in the same area where one of the elders, Mallowflame, (who had died when he was a kit) had told him a story of the old clans that apparently lived in the forest before moving into a strange place far from here. Although FIshpool- at the time she was Fishkit- never believed any of it, Wildfire- again, he was Wildkit, believed every word.

Wildfire grumbled in his sleep before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

Wildfire fell to the floor, unconscious. The last thing he heard was Fishpool screaming out, "Wildfire!", along with a she-cat, most likely Honeycloud, his mother, screaming.

But the last thing he saw, was something that would forever haunt his dreams, was a hallucination. A terrifying one.

Redfur's grin was spread from ear to ear, his eyes locked with Wildfire's.

_Marigolds and Daisies, _a she-cat whispered in his ear.

_Marigolds and Daisies…_

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!**

**I'm crying right now, but it's all I can do for now.**

**Bear with me, We'll get through.**

**FotD: What Wildfire actually saw was the Cheshire Cat's grin. Yes, I watched the 2010 Alice In Wonderland, don't judge. But he was imagining it, so don't worry.**

**QotD: Who is your favorite backround character? Basically, any cat from the alligences that does NOT have a major role. Mine is Wolfmoon.**

**Yeah, I know. I'm a crazy weirdo, and I'm calling you.**

**Best ringtone ever.**


	15. I lost inspiration (and other stuff)

yo im not gonna continue this story

also my computer is dead so im on mobile, and here is a piece of story so this wont get taken down:

Crowfeather died. The end.


End file.
